Mi mejor consejero, Libro-san
by NadeshikoHokage
Summary: Después de que Hianta se entera de la actual relación de Sasuke y Naruto ella no se encuentra nada bien. Con la esperanza de distraerse busca un libro que la ayude sin saber que con su ayuda terminara confesando sé y peleando por el amor del rubio más hiperactivo de toda Konoha. One-SHOT


NOTA DE AUTOR: NARUTO Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FIC PARTICIPA EN EL RETO FRASES ÉPICAS DE LA ALDEA OCULTA ENTRE LAS HOJAS.

* * *

CAPÍTULO UNO; UN DÍA DIFICIL.

Tal vez ella no tenía la fortaleza de Sakura pero no se consideraba el tipo de persona que se rinde a la primer caída, o eso había pensado al principio.

Cuando se enteró de que muchos de sus sueños se desmoronaron al final del caos solo pudo llorar en silencio y tratar de evitar lo inevitable, posiblemente sólo eran cosas de la edad y ya se le pasarían, el rubio no era el único hombre en la faz de la tierra y posiblemente podía encontrar uno mejor.

Aun con todo el apoyo de sus amigos y el pensamiento de que el chico era feliz con el Uchiha como posiblemente nunca lo sería con ella no paraba de derramar lágrimas.

Ella la tímida y reservada Hyuuga sufría mucho, se encontraba tirada en su cama mientras pedazos de felicidad se le escapaban en forma de agua derramada por sus ojos que ahora en lugar de blancos eran rojos por tanto sufrir.

Ya llevaba dos días así, sabía que se necesitaba levantar pero simplemente su cuerpo no la obedecía, una idea se le formó en la mente y es que si sufría por eso entonces sería mejor mantener su mente ocupada para que no se diera cuenta.

Esta vez si se paró, por primera vez se dio cuenta de que seguía en pijama, su cabello estaba súper revuelto, sus finos labios agrietados y su piel ya estaba un poco reseca. Quería ponerse a trabajar de inmediato pero un rugido proveniente de su estómago le recordó lo poco que había comido.

Se levantó poco a poco de su cama y se dio cuenta de que era ya medio día, de seguro su padre no estaba y su hermana probablemente se encontraba entrenando por lo momentáneamente no se tenia que preocupar por su apariencia.

Con pasos lentos llego hasta la cocina, se sirvió en un plato algunas frutas y un baso de leche, luego comenzó a desayunar-almorzar con toda la paciencia del mundo.

Al fin, cuando acabo se fue a vestir, su típica ropa y su típico peinado. Todo era igual en su imagen pero ya nada era lo mismo en su vida, entonces se decidió ir a la biblioteca a buscar un libro que la pudiera ayudar.

Estuvo bagando por los pasillos mientras veía todos los diferentes tipos de libros del tipo que ella buscaba, no se decidía por cual tomar o bien era por que todos le parecían muy interesantes o es que ninguno le llamaba la atención.

Entonces vio uno rojo con verde, era un libro de auto ayudan o por lo menos así se veía, lo bajó de donde estaba y lo comenzó a hojear entonces se dio cuenta de que muchas de las cosa que decía eran reales.

"No simplemente por que no salga como lo deseas te vas a dar por vencido, si te caes te levantas y sigues caminando, si vuelves a caer entonces te vuelves a levantar y si vuelves a caer otra vez es porque eres un tonto pero por lo menos uno que no se rinde.

¿Cómo sabes que estas listo para comenzar a correr entonces? Bueno, en un camino puede haber varios obstáculos y te puedes tropezar con todos ellos pero no con el mismo dos veces..."

Se decidió sentar en el piso para estar más cómoda.

"Por ejemplo si tienes un problema grande y por más que le des vueltas y busques consejos no consigues resolverlo entonces toma un descanso, no pienses más en el por un tiempo entonces cuando más relajado vuelvas a retomar el problema posiblemente lo veras más claro, tomarás en cuenta cosas que antes no habías visto y entonces le encontraras una solución propicia.."

Paro de leer, posiblemente hay estaba la solución. Cerró el libro y lo pidió prestado a la biblioteca, si así estaban las cosas entonces se aseguraría de aún que cayera mil veces se iba a levantar manteniendo la promesa que se había hecho; no mirar más hacia atrás, el pasado quedo en el pasado, ahora lucharía por un futuro brillante, ese era su nuevo camino ninja.

Decidió que como había tanto que ver y el día aún era joven, dar un paseo por la aldea y a ver las tiendas

Ahora el clima no era deprimente, ahora sólo tenía una palabra para el y es que era perfecto. No sabía por donde empezar por lo que decidió irse a pasar el rato en las diversas tiendas de Konoha, no traía mucho dinero pero ¿a qué chica no le gusta ir por lo menos a mirar?

Paso primero por una heladería, con ese clima de verdad quería un helado de chocolate y jarabe, crema lechera, chispas de galleta, uvas y un refrescante toque de nutella ¿Por qué no? Pero... Iba a romper la dieta, aunque se le hacía agua la boca... ¡Pero no podía! pero... Bueno decidió echarle un vistazo al libro que tenía en su bolso.

"Para comenzarte a sentir mejor cuando tienes una crisis o un problema no seas tan duro contigo mismo, trata de darte gustitos aunque sea sólo por ese día, después ya haras algo al respecto pero en el momento trata de disfrutarlo..."

_"¡Perfecto! El libro está de mi lado_" pensó la chica mientras sonreía animadamente, de repente se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle que no había visto antes y es que no tenía dinero. Bajo la cabeza deprimida, si tuviera unos 30 yenes se podría comprar un rico helado, pero no podía por que no se le ocurrió llevar dinero.

—Hinata, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara?—detrás de ella estaba su compañero de equipo con su gran perro.

—Hola Kiba-san, Akamaru— dijo la del cabello negro-azulado inclinándome un poco hacia el cachorro que conocía prácticamente desde toda su vida, le acaricio con la palma de la mano su cabeza y en respuesta el perrito le ladró amigablemente y le lamió la cara causando que su dueño se molestará un poco con el.

—Akamaru, no le lamas la cara a la gente— lo regaño con una pequeña sonrisa, Luego se volteó a ver a la chica que aún se limpiaba— Entonces ¿Pasa algo? ¿Fue Naruto, te hizo algo?

—No Kiba-san, no paso nada— explico la chica mientras se sonrojaba un poco por la mención del chico, luego se deprimió un poco y suspiro. En retrospectiva Naruto si la había deprimido pero de una manera indirecta.— La verdad yo sólo quería un helado pero no tengo dinero.

—Ah ¿sólo es eso?—pregunto aliviado Kiba, si algo le disgustaba era que su compañera de equipo estuviera triste más y cuando no se lo merecía— Pues entonces te presto.

—¿Enserio?— la chica acepto el dinero que le tendía el chico mientras le brillaban los ojos— Gracias, Kiba-san.

Su compañero se marchó, Hianta al fin pudo comprar su helado y comenzó a vagar por los diferentes lugares de Konoha, tiendas de ropa y artículos ninjas, parques de diversiones, restaurantes, muchos lugares.

Al fin se sentó en una banca y abrió el libro en una página a la azar.

"¿Cómo vences la timidez? Es siendo tu mismo, no esperes a que los demás te hablen tu les debes hablar o podrían pensar que no te agrada su compañía.

Pero decirlo es más fácil que hacerlo, siempre quedan las preocupaciones de que dirán sí haces las cosas mal o la preocupación de hacer el ridículo. Son muchos los ejemplos que se pueden dar pero sólo lo vas a superar si te pones a ti mismo pequeños retos, pequeñas metas, animarte y entonces hablar más y convivir más poco a poco."

Hianta cerró el libro y se quedo viendo a la nada mientras pensaba en lo que había leído, no se le ocurría nada que hacer...

Una anciana cargando más bolsas de las que su dolorido cuerpo la dejaba paso justo en frente de ella, pero la chica al principio no se dio cuenta y siguió pensando, la anciana viendo que podía sacarle provecho al asunto volvió a pasar esta vez del lado contrario y una vez la chica no le presto atención.

—Ahhhh mi espalda— se quejó la vieja alto, la Hyuuga esta vez si se dio cuenta pero como si no entendiera la situación se le quedo viendo, por unos segundos sus miradas conectaron y la chica...

"_Oh, ya se, voy a ayudarla_" pensó mientras se paraba de la banca de un salto con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, avanzo con pasos temblorosos hacia la abuelita que la esperaba pacientemente.

—Em... Señora ¿Quiere... Quiere que la ayude?— pregunto Hinata con una timidez muy usual en ella, pero antes se habría angustiado mucho y apenas le habrían salido las palabras. Eso ya era un pequeño avance.

La señora asintió, la ojiperla se fue con sus bolsas mientras ella la guiaba a su hogar que no estaba nada cerca del parque, por más ninja que fuera subir una colina empinada con una abuelita apurandola, bolsas pesadas en su espalda y tacones lograban cansar a cualquiera.

No aguantaba más los pies cuando al fin llego a la casa, se despidió de la señora que con sus compras entro a su casa, una vez se vio sola Hianta se derrumbó en el suelo y se quedo tirada con la respiración entrecortada y los pies doliendole un montón.

Con un movimiento abrió otra vez el libro y esperando un muy buen consejo comenzó a leer.

" Después de ayudar a alguien es normal sentirte bien, pero también tomate tiempo para ti mismo y descansa.

No todo es perfeccionar habilidades, o entrenar, o estudiar o ayudar. Si sólo vives por eso entonces no vives sanamente ¿qué te gusta hacer? Tomate tiempo en lo que tu quieras, se lo merece tu mente y tu cuerpo..."

Cerro el libro, de seguro eran como las 2:30 de la tarde, se le ocurrían muchas cosas que hacer pero todas eran igual de agotadoras, se quedo sentada en donde estaba mientras miraba el cielo tan azul y sin nubes, ese cielo que le recordaban a los ojos de cierta persona que en ese momento no quería recordar.

Se dio cuenta de que otra vez se tenía que poner a hacer algo, pero no sabía que...

Suspiro y luego se paró, no se podía quedar todo el día allí y lo sabía. Con la esperanza de encontrar algo que hacer comenzó a caminar de regreso a la aldea, no le costó tanto ya que era más fácil bajar que subir además de que en ese momento tampoco la estaban presionando ni traía bolsas en la espalda.

El paisaje era muy bonito, no lo podía negar, si se tomará su tiempo incluso podría valer la pena ir allí para un día de campo... Otra vez la imagen del rubio se apodero de su mente, Hinata sacudió fuertemente la cabeza pero no funciono.

—Ahh- un lastimero gemido la distrajo y abrió los ojos encontrando a un chico de piel pálida que estaba parado junto a ella mientras con una mano se sobaba el ojo izquierdo.

—Ohhh Sai-kun, lo siento lo siento no veía por donde caminaba— se disculpó la pelinegra nerviosamente mientras su cara se ponía roja de vergüenza.

El chico se le quedo viendo mientras con un movimiento de cabeza aceptaba la disculpa. La ojiperla simplemente se le acerco obviamente preocupada por la salud de su compañero, extendió su mano hacia el ojo de Sai y vio que no le hubiera pasado nada pero como si los astros se pusieran en su contra...

—¿Hinata?— el corazón de la susodicha comenzó a latir a mil, era esa voz que tan bien conocía, que tanto admiraba. Hace tan sólo unos días habría dado lo que fuera por tenerle cerca pero en ese momento simplemente deseaba que la tierra se la tragara completita.

—Na-Naruto-kun—pronuncio la chica volviendo su rostro que era como un tomate, rápidamente retiro la mano de la cara de Sai y vio al rubio que estaba en compañía de Sakura, esta última los miraba con un signo de interrogación escrito en el rostro.

—Hinata, Sai- saludo la pelirrosa acercandoseles.-—¿Que hacen?

—Yo... Yo estaba, apunto de sa-salir a entre-entrenar— contesto la heredera de su clan.

—Mmmmm, y ¿Por qué...?

—No es eso, seque mi cabello lastimo el ojo de Sai-kun— respondió poniendo a prueba todo lo que había aprendido recientemente en ese misterioso libro.

La chica de cabello rosa los miro algo confundida por la reciente respuesta de Hinata.

La atmósfera se volvió pesada, nadie hablaba, sólo se miraban unos a otros, era como dirían un silencio incomodo. Hinata saco disimuladamente el libro y lo abrió en otra página al azar, comenzó a leer ganándose las miradas de todos.

"...uno no se debe rendir, mientras no lastimes a los demás lucha por lo que quieres y no te des por vencida, incluso si no resulta como lo esperabas a la primera siempre hay más oportunidades. Si la vida te derrota hay que mantener la cabeza bien arriba, por más que busques mientras tengas la mirada perdida en el suelo no vas a encontrar la esperanza. Nada es imposible si así lo crees, pero antes confía en ti y no te des por vencida, si no da resultado entonces _habrás perdido una pelea pero en cambio habrás ganado la batalla_ por que no te equivocarás en eso otra vez..."

Alzo la mirada, no sabía que hacer, una vez ya se le había confesado pero el no había dicho nada de aquello además ahora estaba con el moreno pero...

—Naruto-kun yo...— se detuvo, no sabía que decir, miro a la otra chica en busca de ayuda y está la ánimo con la mirada,— Yo siempre te he admirado... Por qué eres fuerte, por que no te das por vencido...pero...

Se detuvo y miro al chico portador de la bestia, su mirada ahora era sólo para ella ¿lo decía o no? ¿Qué podía decir ? Se mordió el labio...

—Yo...no sabía como decirlo pero...pero tu...—Aún estaba a tiempo de cambiar de descicion, de volver sobre sus palabras y no decir nada, dejar encerrados sus sentimientos pero ya no quería hacer aquello— yo...

—Bueno, no sólo lo admiras ¿verdad?- pregunto Sakura sacando a su amiga de un problema, la pelinegra negó con la cabeza- Naruto eres un idiota si no te das cuenta de que ella ¡Te ama!

Ahora el rubio la miraba sorprendido.

—Así es, estoy dís-dispuesta a pelear y a hacerme más fuerte por ti- susurro la joven con una sonrisa, después de todo no había sido tan difícil, con la ayuda de una amiga. El chico no acertaba a decir nada, Hinata sabía que lo hecho hecho estaba por lo que con un ademan se despidió y hecho una carrera hasta Konoha.

Cuando llego no perdió el tiempo y fue al campo de entrenamiento 4, si se quería hacer más fuerte entonces comenzaría a entrenar en ese momento.

-Yo... Lo conseguiré... Conseguiré a Naruto- kun...- se repetía a sí misma mientras con el puño gentil golpeaba al tronco— Venceré a... Uchiha Sasuke...

—Considero que está bien pero Hinata- una voz femenina por detrás de los árboles le hablo, la había estado observando desde hacía media hora. La mujer dio un paso adelante revelando ser su maestra Kurenai con su antiguo uniforme ninja.

—Maestra...

-Hinata, _Dispara a todas las Urracas que quieras, si es que puedes acertarlas, pero recuerda que es pecado matar a un ruiseñor._- le aconsejó su sabía maestra.

* * *

**Harper Lee.**

**Fue una escritora estadounidense, conocida por su famoso libró Matar a un ruiseñor de la cual proviene la frase:**

**Dispara a todas las Urracas que quieras, si es que puedes acertarlas, pero recuerda que es pecado matar a un ruiseñor.**

**Dicha escritora nació el 28 de abril de 1926 en Monroeville, actualmente tiene 88 años pero no concede entrevistas por diversas razones.**

** Estudió Derecho en Alabama hasta 1949. Con posterioridad, se trasladó en los años 50 a la ciudad de Nueva York para trabajar en una compañía aérea.**

**Su novela gano el premio Pulitzer en 1961, un año después de la publicación de dicho libro y una año antes de que saliera la película.**


End file.
